1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a resin structure.
2. Related Background Art
As a resin structure, one having a hollow part formed therewithin has conventionally been known. An example of methods for producing this kind of resin structure is one disclosed in Patent Document 1. This method comprises overlaying a prepreg on an inner face of a mold, placing a bag adapted to inflate when filled with pressurized air on the inside of thus obtained prepreg laminate, and heating to cure the prepreg laminate while pressing it against the inner face of the mold by inflating the bag (Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3690744).